Past Reflections
by temposbabe
Summary: Over the coarse of time they started to notice that the fire that once burned strong in their cores, was now fading quickly. They get a long and gruelling divorce and split. One day, the ex-mother, bride...'
1. The Diary

Past Reflections

Summary: Two young lovers met just by one war. They grew up together as enemies, and grew old together as bittersweet lovers. Over the coarse of time they started to notice that the fire that once burned strong in their cores, was now fading quickly. They get a long and gruelling divorce and split. One day, the ex-mother, bride, and wonderful women walked into a book store dying for something to read. As she came upon a black book, she soon finds that her past is re-opened as a new story, now in her hands.....

**Chapter One**: Bedtime Stories and Bittersweet Memories

"Ok who wants a bed time story?" he said sitting down next to his children's beds, his soothing voice making them sleepy already.

"I do" Guenivere said, her little blond curls out lining her rosey cheeks.

"And what kind of bed time story?" he asked her.

"I want the one about you and mummy. When you guys fell in love" as she layed down on her pink sheets in bed.

"And what about you Harry? What kind of story do you want?" He asked his son, as he layed him down to bed.

"I want one with blood and nasty things. Not that sissy stuff, that she wants" Harry said,his eyes lighting up.

"Well we will have to ask your mother about what story" he paused and got up. His old battered bones creaked as he got up from the bed and he stuck his head around the doorway to see his beautiful redheaded bride.

"Honey, what bedtime story should I tell the kids tonight?"he finally slinked out of the doorway and walked over to her and slipped his pale arms around her thin waist.

"I dunno honey. I think something sweet and cute but still bloody" she smirked at him and turned around to face him.

Her red cherry lips shown brightly against her pale freckled skin. The bright green orbes that were set behind her light red lashes fluttered open. "I think, that you should tell them our story" and she closed her eyes again.

Twenty Years Later

"Our story....." the words slipped off her lips as she looked through the books in the used book store. She opened her eyes and thought that he would be there, holding her in his arms. Her fantasy was interupted as someone spoke to her.

"Ma'am, do you need any help?" the clerk asked her, watching a single tear slip down her red cheek.

"No, it's ok sir, I will find something on my own" she whispered to him, but mostly to herself.

"Ok ma'am, but if you need anything just ask." he said to her and walked off.

As she put her finger on the middle of the spine of the first book, she walked along side it looking at all the books. Finally at the end of one shelf she found a book that caught her eye. It was pure black leather and on the spine was a green snake and a redheaded girl. She took the book out of the shelf and held it in her palm. The black cover was covered in dust, she cleaned it off. As her green eyes read the title she gasped and dropped the book. It had landed open to a page she would never forget, a page in her life that would never leave her past, present or future. The day that Harry Potter was killed.

_March 5th 5:00pm._

_Harry and I went into the forest today to find more people from the war. As we were walking along we heard a blood curdling scream from not to far off. Harry said that we should split up and go and see who it was. As we walked our seperate ways someone ran past me, I don't know who, but they looked familiar. What seemed like two hours later I went back to whereHarry and I had left eachother. When I came upon the clearing I saw Harry standing there, looking for me. _

"_Harry Im right here!!" I snapped at him. He turned to me, the most horrid of all looks on his face and ran towards me._

"_Ginny you must leave, someone is coming after me, I don't know who, but someone" he whispered. I was stupid enough to run back to that clearing after him. _

"_Who is it??" I yelled and turned around, my back facing Harry. As quick as you could say Quidditch, another scream was let off, but from right behind my own back. As I slowly turned around I screamed myself. There was Harry, on the ground in blood and all._

_CRUNCH_

_Someone was coming after me now. I didn't care at the moment and knelt beside Harry. My eyes were full of tears and dripping onto his blood soaked body. He flinched at the pain that surged through him._

"_Gin" I heard someone behind me. Harry flipped over onto his stomache, and I could tell from then on, that my Harry Potter had died._

"_Who is it?" I snapped trying to hold back the tears._

"_It's me Ron, just turn around, who's that behind you?" he asked. I finally turned around to meet Ron's face. That's good that he didn't know who it is. As Ron walked up to me, he went around me and to the body. "Did I kill this person? Because if I did, then good, I know that it was one of those people that the Dark Lord sent out after you." he snapped at me. As Ron began to roll over the body to see who it was, he whimpered. The tears in his eyes were now forming fast and he was confused._

"_Did, I just.....kill..my best friend?" he looked up at me and cried still holding onto Harry's life less body. _

"_Yes, yes... you did......Ron" I stammered._

"Those days are in the past now" she said tears making paths down her face. She picked up the book that layed on the floor and read the title aloud:

The Best Bedtime Story Ever: To Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy. From Your Loving Children.

Ginny cried more, until here cloak was covered in tears, until she couldn't cry anymore, she gave up. The redhead gave up on everything, life, love, people. All she wished she could do was to see him again. So she did, but this time, she read about him instead of being hurt...again.

_The next day, we buried Harry next to his father and mother. Ron and I went back home to find out that everyone is grieving more then ever for Harry. _

"_Ginny, are you ok? Gin darling are you gonna be alright?" That's all I heard for the next month or two. The war had finally ended and I began to see someone. At this point and time no one knows who. But diary, he is the most sweet and gentle creature I have ever met. I'm not going to say who it is yet, but you will find out soon. I am going to get away from this awful place. I'm sick of hearing about Harry Potter.....So I ran. My family wondered why and this is all they have left of me. A pair of blue denim jeans, a lock of my red hair, and a brass key. That's all they have left of me. If they can figure out where I am at, then good for them. But the last thing I ever said to them was this: I can't live in yesterday anymore. Today is TODAY, not what's happened in the past!! _


	2. First Love

Chapter Two-

"_I am going to shag you till you love me" his silky voice waking her up. She giggled at him joking around with her. "Oh would you be quiet Draco, I'm trying to sleep." she giggled again; her morning breath hitting is nose. "Whoa there Ginny, you need something to freshen up that morning breath of yours" he smirked. _

"_Oh Draco, I wouldn't be talking boy. You're not pleasant yourself. "She smiled and finally opened her eyes to see Draco laying down next to her, his white button up shirt half un-done and his blonde hair in his steel gray eyes._

"_Hey, it's not that bad!" he rolled her over on her back and had her pinned. "Ha ha" he smiled at her and she glared back. "Now, missy, where were we?" he asked her as she wrinkled her nose at him. _

"_Draco Malfoy, don't...you. -"She was cut off by his red lips slightly covering hers. Draco pulled back, smirking all the while. "I love doing that, ya know?" he smirked again and kissed her soft red lips one more time. She squirmed underneath him, and he put his weight on her. Ginny stopped and smiled under their kiss that had been deepening slowly. _

The diary entry ended there. Ginny remembered that day when they made love. It was her first time, and his second. It was sweet and passionate, just like he had promised. It was wonderful, she never wanted it stop.

The clerk walked up to her and handed her a tissue. "Are you ok Ma'am?" The young man asked her giving her more tissues. Ginny nodded yes and thanked him for the tissues.

She looked back at the diary and sighed. The diary was pretty heavy and she wanted to read, so she sat down in a large chair that was against the wall and she read some more.

_April 3rd 1:00 am._

_I went back into the woods to clear my mind, now this is happening, mind you. I let the pages drift back to March and after Harry's death. I felt the salty tears that were trying to show themselves, but I ignored them. I had nobody to lean on, everybody else had someone._

_Until I met my Draco. He was my lover. We never left each other's side. I met him while I was out clearing my mind one day. As I ran away from life I passed him._

"_GINNY!" he screamed and ran after me. I was surprised that he knew my name, well nickname. I stopped and looked at him as he was running._

_Wow. Draco is pretty good looking now that I think about it. As he came closer to me I smiled at him. "Hi Draco" I grinned at him and walked towards him. My hair was down and wavy and my shirt was torn right next to my breasts. No wonder why he was starring at me._

"_Draco I'm up here. Not at the boob level. Up here darling" I smirked and stepped closer to him. We were so close, I could feel him breathing and smell is sweet scent._

"_Draco I think that I want to kiss you. I don't know why, but I want to." Ginny whispered and leaned closer to Draco's lips. The young blond looked in her brown eyes and down at her lips._

"_Ginny I have the same feelings too. It's weird though, I just wish that we could kiss." And with that he placed his thin lips on her pouty ones. They kissed. It was soft and gentle. Not like she had imagined. Ginny thought that Draco's kissing would be more abrupt then this. This was like kissing an angel._

_Draco wrapped his slender arms around her small waist and she slid her fingers through his blond hair. They slowly fell to the ground and stayed like that. Draco explored her body that night and she loved it._

_It was the night that she and Draco were falling in love with each other..._

Ok everyone, sorry that was so short. I was tired!!! It's not my fault!! **Grins** well the next chapter will be great!! Ok thanks guys!


End file.
